Luna
"WHAT" -Luna Biography Luna is a genetically engineered cat-girl, and the Demi-Goddess of Beauty. Her tears are a very valuable resource, nicknamed "Wuna's Nectar", they used to be sold by Tails for very large amounts of profit. It acts as a drinkable hallucinogenic that decreases stress, anxiety, sadness, pain, etc, and improves the user's senses, mind, spirit and body. She has great healing powers, maybe the best in the universe, being able to heal groups of people at a time. Although weak in combat, her healing magic is very useful in a battle. She also improves the morale of the group. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Luna used to work as a maid for Tails, and as such, he allowed her to live in his house. Her duties consisted of making food and keeping the house and surrounding land tidy after Tails' many many fights. But she has moved out, seeking a house for herself and an actual job. Since that event, Tails has had troubles keeping the house tidy. Used to assist Dqrkrai in hunting, often ending in her becoming sad after watching animals be slaughtered by Dqrkrai. Luna had a divorce after she soon realized her daugther was older than her and her wife. Backstory Before XN Little is known about Luna's early life before XN. Based on what has been overheard when Luna has spoken in her sleep while suffering from nightmares, she lived in isolation for many years, cruelly used and experimented on by her creators in an attempt to create the cutest thing in the universe. Luna struggled whilst she was free, she had no knowledge of how the world worked, and was captures and locked in a petting zoo. Luckily for her, she was claimed by Azaar, who adopted her as his daughter. She has since shunned her family, and claims to no longer be in the XN family since she ate her adoption papers and threw a tantrum. After XN She has lived in many places since she doesn't have a house of her own, she has lived in Gexxel's basement, and an abandoned coal mine, the house, and currently no one has seen her since her departure. Over a long period of time, she became more adept at magic, eventually becoming the Demi-Goddess of Beauty. She still has a lot to learn, and is not entirely in full control of her powers yet. Death and Revival Generally liked by everyone in the group but Tanner and Gexxel, it was a shock when she was found dead behind the Tailsulator House, she had been shot and had fallen backwards out a window. The primary suspect in this murder was Tails, since they had been recently arguing. However, through futher investigation, the fingerprints found at the crime scene did not match Tails' fingerprints, and there was no other evidence that would suggest Tails killed Luna. The case is still unresolved. Her revival is an interesting one, she got revived by Doom who had taken her blood after she died, he gave it back and she was back. But this time she was on the path of evil. After Tails defeated Doom in The Tournament, Luna has begun recovering from the head wound given to her by Doom when he knocked her out. Level of Power and Abilities Luna is very physically weak, weaker than the majority of humans, despite being a Demi-God, however, she has excellent control and power over healing magic. Abilities Glomp - Luna pounces at an enemy, hugging them and knocking them to the ground, this incapacitates them until they can escape her hug. Anger Release - Luna releases her inner anger in battle to barrage her enemy with a lot of punches and kicks. This does no damage and does minimal damage to your average human. Medical Abilities Despite her almost non-existant offensive abilities, she has very strong healing magic, she is the strongest healer in the group, surpassing even Gosai. Dance of Healing - Luna does a little dance, healing all of her allies around her. Just Desserts - Luna creates a delicious dessert of any kind, which will heal her allies when they eat it.